Carbon dioxide (CO2) is widely recognized as an undesirable waste product of combustion, contributing to pollution of air, and greenhouse gases. As a result, the emission of CO2 is increasingly regulated by governments. This is especially true for large emission sources, such as power plants, factories, and other industrial combustion-driven facilities.
Therefore, there exists a continuing need for methods and apparatus for capturing or otherwise decreasing the amount of CO2 in an exhaust stream. There further exists a need for solutions that are easy to implement, cost efficient, and effective.